Doutes
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: C'est si compliqué parfois d'assumer. Looping X Futé. Slash


**J'aime bien ce pairing ! Je suis inspirée pour l'instant. Aucun des personnages de m'appartient. Enjoy !**

Il sentait son regard se poser sur lui, il sentait ses yeux l'observer, le scruter. Il sentait son envie de venir près de lui, de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Il sentait tout ça rien qu'à son regard brulant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il le lui avait ordonné. Cette histoire devait rester secrète, confinée. En public ou parmi leurs amis, ils ne devaient rien montrer, rien laisser paraître. C'était sa condition. Assit au pied du feu qui crépitait, il feignait de l'ignorer. Il était réputé pour être le tombeur du groupe et il aimait ça. Draguer, aguicher, séduire, plaire, c'était lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer un autre homme.

Quand il constata que l'autre ne daigna pas le regarder, il baissa la tête tristement. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation se sache mais lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait plus, il le voulait lui tout entier. Pourtant, il devait se satisfaire de ce petit bout, des brefs instants qu'il lui accordait. Il était un être déjanté, frappe-à-dingue, original et parfois même fou. Mais, il était également un être doux, affectueux, attachant et sincère. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait pour de vrai. Peu importe le regard des gens, leurs opinions, leurs avis. Tout ça lui était égal, il l'aimait même s'il imaginait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

\- Hé, Barracuda ! Cria Looping en se dirigeant vers le géant. Regarde mon ami !

Dans ses mains, le pilote présentait un bonhomme construit en pommes de pain.

\- Il s'appelle Théodore. Continua-t-il en le faisant bouger de droite à gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, imbécile ?!

\- Mais je te l'ai dit. C'est mon ami, Théodore !

\- Théodore ? Mais, ce n'est rien du tout. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires pommes de pain.

\- Aaaaah ! N'insulte pas mon copain ! Il va être vexé.

\- Ça ne s'arrange pas, toi !

La vive discussion entre les deux membres de son équipe fit sourire Hannibal. Après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, un peu d'animation positive mettait du baume au cœur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils menaient cette mission. La difficulté n'était pas élevée. Ils devaient faire déguerpir des chasseurs qui tentaient d'obtenir la propriété d'un terrain appartenant à un pauvre fermier. Rien de bien dur en soit. Cependant, la fatigue qu'ils accumulaient depuis plusieurs semaines se faisait ressentir. Trop de fautes avaient été commises dans une mission simple. Le colonel avait pris la décision, qu'après ça, du repos serait nécessaire.

\- Bon ! Tout le monde au lit ! Ordonna-t-il interrompant ainsi la dispute de ses subordonnées. Demain, on fait comprendre aux imbéciles de ne jamais revenir et on part en vacances.

\- Des vacances ? Dans un palace, j'espère ? Répondit Futé. Tu sais bien que je ne loge que dans des grands hôtels.

\- Tu auras ce que tu auras.

\- Bien….

\- Alors ? Vous venez vous coucher ? Demanda Smith.

\- J'accours, s'exclama Looping. Mais, avant je vais faire un brin de toilette dans la rivière !

A grands enjambés, il s'éloigna en chantonnant.

Il retira ses vêtements et sa casquette qui rejoignirent le sol et plongea dans l'eau. Il faisait fi du froid et commença à se savonner. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il reconnut ses pas.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dedans, Looping.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Elle est gelée. Sors de là d'ailleurs, tu vas attraper la mort.

\- Bah tu sais, la mort viendra un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, sors de la rivière.

Le pilote se retourna, sourit et obéit. Futé l'accueillit avec une grande serviette dans laquelle il l'enveloppa.

\- Tu es frigorifié. Dit le lieutenant en commençant à le frictionner.

\- J'ai une peau de serpent.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

\- Tes lèvres sont aussi glacées que ton corps.

\- Réchauffe-moi.

\- On n'a pas le temps. Les autres nous attendent.

\- J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui.

\- C'était toi qui rend ça impossible.

\- Looping…soupira Peck en s'éloignant. On en a déjà parlé.

\- C'est toi qui a parlé, pas moi.

\- Je t'ai expliqué que ce n'était pas envisageable d'étaler notre relation au grand jour. Les gens ne l'accepteront pas.

\- Je m'en fiche de l'opinion des gens.

\- Et bien, pas moi. C'est important.

\- Important ?

\- Oui, le regard que l'on pose sur moi m'importe. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me prenne pour une bête de foire.

\- Une bête de foire ? Parce que tu es avec un homme ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Je suis un séducteur.

\- Je sais puisque tu m'as séduit.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu es un homme.

\- Bien vu.

\- Et moi, j'aime les filles.

\- Donc ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi, exactement ? Être avec moi ?

\- En public…

\- Ah bon…Je vois. En gros, je suis ta maitresse. C'est ça ? Cache-toi, ne te montre surtout pas.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à ça ?

Looping le regarda estomaqué pendant quelques secondes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses affaires qu'il ramassa en vitesse.

\- Arrête ça. Soupira Futé.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête alors que ça n'a même pas commencé ? Demanda le pilote en quittant le lieu.

Le lendemain matin, la mission reprit. Aucun des deux ne s'adressait la parole. Hannibal donna ses ordres et instructions. C'était reparti

Les cris et les coups se firent entendre plusieurs minutes plus tard. Les balles fusaient de part et d'autre. Ils avaient l'avantage. Les chasseurs étaient mis à terre un par un. Looping couvrait ses équipiers. La fatigue, la tristesse et la peine qu'ils ressentaient, prenait beaucoup de place dans son cœur. Il tentait de rester, malgré tout, concentré. Dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas, le gars arrivé derrière lui. D'un coup de crosse, il fut assommé. Le type le hissa alors sur son épaule.

Pris d'un pressentiment, Futé se retourna dans la direction du pilote. Il fut horrifié en l'apercevant inconscient, porté par le chef de la troupe.

\- HANNIBAL ! Cria-t-il. IL A CAPTURE LOOPING.

Cessant le feu, le colonel se retourna vers le doigt que pointait Peck.

\- ECOUTEZ ! Hurla le chef. SI VOUS NE M'APPORTEZ PAS L'ACTE DE PROPRIETE DANS 24 HEURES, JE LE TUE, COMPRIS ?!

Marchant à reculons, arme au point, il atteignit sa camionnette où il balança Murdock. Il démarra à vive allure.

\- NON ! Implora Peck en courant vers le véhicule. LOOPING ! LOOPING !

\- FUTE ! ARRETE !

Mais, le lieutenant n'écoutait pas son colonel. Il ne voyait que le camion qui emmenait Murdock loin de lui. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, il le fallait. La poigne de Barracuda le fit retourner à la réalité.

\- Hannibal t'a dit d'arrêter.

\- Il l'a capturé. Il a pris Looping !

Le lieutenant rentrait dans une panique incontrôlable.

\- Il l'a pris, il était inconscient, il ne bougeait pas…oh mon Dieu, Looping.

Barracuda voyait son ami débiter des flots de paroles à toute vitesse, se prendre les cheveux dans les mains, tourner sur lui-même les yeux exorbités et ça lui faisait mal. C'est Hannibal qui reprit la situation en main.

\- Petit, regarde-moi. Ordonna-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Regarde-moi.

\- Hannibal…

\- On va le retrouver et le ramener sain et sauf.

\- Il ne bougeait pas.

\- Assommé, seulement assommé.

\- Il va lui faire du mal.

\- Il n'en aura pas le temps.

\- C'est de ma faute, Hannibal.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Si, c'est de ma faute…j'ai…j'ai…j'ai…

\- On sait.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Bien sûr que l'on sait. Voyons, Futé, on est une famille. Il est impossible de nous cacher une telle chose.

\- Je…Hannibal…je.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Je ne peux pas, Hannibal. Murmura Templeton.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Le monde, les gens…

\- Tu sais petit, ceux qui te jugent ne mérite pas ton amitié et pour les autres, on s'en fout. On ne les connaît pas, ils ne sont rien pour nous. Et puis…je ne pense pas que Looping veuille que tu te promènes main dans la main avec lui dans la ville ou que tu l'embrasses devant un restaurant entier, ce n'est pas son genre, pas plus que le tien. Ce qu'il veut, c'est juste pouvoir être avec toi. Bien sûr, y aura des difficultés, des épreuves à franchir. Mais, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, là maintenant ?

Futé baissa le regard avant de le relever vers son colonel.

\- C'est que je l'aime.

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris. Sourit Smith. Et nous, Barracuda et moi, serons toujours là pour vous.

Les yeux de Futé s'illuminèrent. Son patron, son ami venait de lui faire prendre conscience de la plus belle des choses : l'amour qu'il portait à son pilote.

\- Il faut le retrouver. Dit-il reprenant courage.

\- Allons-y.

Un dernier coup dans l'estomac finit de l'achever. Le gars s'était défoulé sur lui comme sur un punching ball. Il sentait le sang couler le long de sa tête et sa respiration était laborieuse. Il devait avoir un coquard à l'œil gauche. Il n'y voyait presque plus. Le goût métallique qu'il sentait dans sa bouche provenait probablement de sa lèvre fendue. Mais, le pire était les côtes. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il devait sûrement en avoir une ou deux cassées. Tandis que le type quittait la pièce où il l'avait enfermé, lui restait recroquevillé sur le sol oscillant entre conscience et inconscience. Il fallait qu'il résiste, qu'il garde les paupières ouvertes pour sa survie. Ce n'était pas son jour, décidément. Son corps et son cœur étaient brisées. Et, il ignorait quel était le pire. Un fracas le fit sursauter légèrement. Il ne captait pas l'origine du bruit, n'en avait pas la force. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le ramenait sur le dos. Il gémit à cette action.

\- Pardon.

Il ouvrit les yeux…ou plutôt l'œil droit.

\- Futé ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je suis là.

Le lieutenant examinait l'état de son homme. L'autre l'avait bien amoché. En quelques heures, il retrouvait Looping blessé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je vais le tuer. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Murdock ne comprit pas. Il avait dû mal rester éveillé. Il tendit légèrement sa main ensanglantée pour toucher du bout des doigts celle de Futé.

\- Je reviens. Fit Peck en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

Resté seul, rassuré de l'arrivée des secours, il se laissa aller dans le noir.

Barracuda tenait en joue l'homme qui avait kidnappé leur ami pendant qu'Hannibal, cigare à la bouche, lui entravait les mains à l'aide d'un lien.

\- Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu captures notre ami et tu pensais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un Futé enragé arriva et balança son poing dans la mâchoire du type qui se retrouva à terre. Le lieutenant l'enjamba ensuite et continua ses coups.

\- ESPECE DE SALOP ! TU L'AS PRESQUE TUE ! IL EST PRESQUE MORT !

Barracuda rangea son arme et attrapa son ami afin de l'éloigner du sujet qu'il était occupé à tabasser.

\- ARRETE ! Cria-t-il. ARRETE ! IL EST NEUTRALISE.

\- Barracuda a raison. On va aller chercher Murdock et le ramener. Notre mission est finie.

Peck regarda l'homme à terre, inconscient, la colère toujours présente.

\- Lieutenant. Ordonna Hannibal. Maintenant !

Il acquiesça et repartit vers la pièce où le capitaine se trouvait.

\- Looping. Appela-t-il en entrant. Looping.

Il s'agenouilla et constata l'inconscience de son ami. Hannibal arriva à sa suite.

\- Barracuda s'occupe de la camionnette, on va le porter.

Doucement, le chef pris les pieds et son subordonnée les bras. Ils firent fi des gémissements de Looping. Même inconscient, la douleur était présente.

Futé rentra en premier, il amena le pilote contre son torse. Son chef ferma la porte et le véhicule démarra.

Les secousses étaient malheureusement nombreuses dans ce village de campagne et les côtes de Murdock prirent les coups. Futé tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ça, sans succès.

Il ne savait pas où Hannibal les emmenait mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible pour s'occuper des blessures de son homme.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, il soupira de soulagement. Cette fois, c'est Barracuda qui l'aida à transporter le blessé. Le colonel s'occupait d'ouvrir la maison qu'il allait s'occuper. Peck ne fit pas attention au paysage qui l'entourait trop occupé à faire attention à Looping.

Ils installèrent ce dernier dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant que Futé s'attelait au déshabillement du pilote, Hannibal allait chercher la trousse de secours.

\- Il l'a bien amoché. Dit-il en revenant.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Les côtes. On va les bander le plus étroitement possible.

C'est ce qu'ils firent le mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Pour l'œil, on ne sait rien faire. Il va avoir du mal à l'ouvrir durant quelques jours mais ça va finir par se résorber. Pour le reste, on va désinfecter et panser ce qui doit l'être.

Une heure plus tard, Looping était allongé sous la couette, soigné.

\- Je vais nous préparer à manger. Annonça Hannibal. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je vais attendre son réveil.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de t'allonger. Dit Smith en quittant la pièce après un clin d'œil.

Futé n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea aux côtés de Looping faisant attention à ses diverses blessures.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il sentit bouger contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçus ceux de Looping ouverts.

\- Hey, tu es réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ?

Futé passa une main dans les cheveux du pilote.

\- Ton coquard a gonflé d'un cran. Ce n'est pas joli à voir mais ça guérira vite. Il t'en a fait voir.

Murdock tenta de se redresser mais ses côtes le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

\- Doucement, cowboy. Tu as une ou deux côtes cassées.

\- Où on est ? Demanda le pilote dans un souffle.

\- Une maison qu'Hannibal a trouvée. On va y rester quelques jours, le temps de que tu te remettes.

\- J'ai mal partout.

\- Normal, il t'a pris pour un punching ball.

\- C'est douloureux.

\- Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas de quoi apaiser ta douleur. Je vais aussi te ramener de quoi boire et manger un peu.

\- Merci.

Peck se releva et s'apprêta à sortir. La main sur la poignée, il fit demi-tour et posa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Looping puis s'en alla le laissant surpris par ce geste.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Hannibal en apercevant son second.

\- Oui, il est réveillé.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a mal. Il faudrait un médicament pour l'aider à supporter.

\- Va voir dans la boite à pharmacie dans la salle de bain.

\- Ok. Je vais essayer de le faire manger et boire.

\- J'ai fait un peu de soupe et il y a de l'eau dans le frigo. Vu ce qu'il a pris, il faut y aller calmement.

\- Bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Futé revint dans la chambre avec le nécessaire.

\- Tiens. Dit-il en tendant un médicament à Looping. Prends ça.

Ce dernier obéit.

\- Bois un peu. Peck tendit le verre et aida son ami à boire.

\- Hannibal a fait de la soupe. Je vais t'aider à te redresser.

Futé entoura par l'avant les épaules de Murdock, posa son autre main dans le dos et le releva légèrement.

\- Pardon. Fit-il en entendant les gémissements du pilote.

\- C'est rien.

Looping tendit la main pour attraper la cuillère située près du bol.

\- Non, je vais t'aider. S'exclama Futé en attrapant le couvert.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Je le veux.

C'est ainsi que durant un quart d'heure sans un mot, l'un mangea pendant que l'autre l'aida.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Reposant le bol et la cuillère, Futé hésita quant à la suite. Devait-il parler ? Devait-il attendre ?

\- Tu pourrais m'emmener dans la salle de bain ? Je voudrais me laver. Demanda Looping arrêtant les pensées de son équipier.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le pilote balança ses pieds en dehors du lit et passa son bras sur les épaules de Peck Ensemble, ils se redressèrent.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le lieutenant en voyant les grimaces se dessiner sur le visage de Murdock.

\- Oui, oui.

Chaque pas était un supplice, chaque mouvement un effort considérable.

\- Looping ? Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? Demanda Hannibal en le voyant sortir au bras de Futé.

\- En pleine forme, colonel.

\- On va à la salle de bain. Annonça Futé.

\- Elle est libre. Barracuda se repose. Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de bain, Futé fut surpris de trouver une douche. Looping était incapable de tenir debout seul.

\- Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais pas. Chuchota le pilote devinant ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il assit Murdock sur le siège de toilette et commença à la déshabiller. Quand ce fut fait, il fit de même pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je vais avec toi sous la douche. Ça me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

Peck ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attraper son ami pour l'amener sous le jet.

Un soupir de bien être traversa leurs lèvres quand l'eau commença à couler sur le corps. Peck attrapa un gant et le savon pour commencer à les laver.

\- Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

\- Continue.

La tête du pilote partit en arrière quand le gant atteignit sa clavicule. En voyant ça, Futé ne put résister. Il remplaça le gant par ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut Looping à ce geste. Il rapprocha son homme de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule en commençant à caresser son corps. Futé continuait ses baisers parsemés tout en faisant attention aux diverses blessures du pilote.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. J'ai cru te perdre. Pardonne-moi.

Murdock ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser un baiser sur l'épaule où sa tête reposait quelques instants auparavant. Sa main rejoignit la joue de son amour et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné, langoureux. Futé aurait voulu le prendre, là tout de suite. Mais, il sentait déjà Looping faiblir.

\- On va s'arrêter là. Dit-il en se séparant à regret de la bouche de l'autre. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, loin de là mais tu dois te reposer.

\- Je vais bien., je veux continuer.

\- Je te promets que lorsque tu seras rétabli, je te ferai monter au 7e ciel.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Un quart d'heure plus, séchés et habillés, ils retrouvèrent les deux autres dans le salon.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Smith quand les deux autres s'assirent dans le sofa.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un camion.

\- C'est un peu ça. On est ici pendant quelques temps. Tu pourras te remettre tranquillement.

Un signe de tête lui répondit.

\- En tout cas, on lui a réglé son compte à ce connard. Dit Barracuda dans un souci d'apaiser Looping. Il est aussi arrangé que toi.

\- Vu la raclée que Futé lui a mis en plus de celle de Barracuda, il n'est pas près de s'en remettre. Sourit le colonel.

\- Tu lui as mis une raclée ? Demanda Murdock étonné à l'adresse du lieutenant.

\- Si peu.

\- Si on ne l'arrêtait pas, il l'aurait tué. Continua Smith innocemment en portant son cigare à la bouche.

\- Tu l'aurais tué ?

Futé rougit et détourna le regard.

\- L'amour donne des ailes. Paraît-il. Et de la force.

\- Que…Commença le pilote en se relevant horrifié par la parole de son chef.

\- Ils sont au courant. Interrompit Futé. Tout va bien Looping.

\- Mais…

\- Tout va bien, je te dis. Tout va bien.

Le regard tendre que son homme lui lança et sa main qui rejoignit la sienne rassura Murdock. Il était étonné, surpris par ce revirement de situation. Hier, Futé refusait toute conciliation vis-à-vis de leur relation et aujourd'hui, il lui prenait la main devant leurs amis.

\- Je ne serai pas la maîtresse, alors ? Demanda-t-il les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Peck éclata de rire.

\- Non, non. Jamais tu ne le seras.

\- Tant mieux. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer en talons hauts. Ça doit faire mal les talons hauts.

Futé sentit la tête de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Il savait que des difficultés étaient encore à prévoir, que leur situation était atypique mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter du moment, il voulait profiter de la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, de son odeur enivrante, de son souffle au creux de son cou. Il voulait simplement profiter de lui.


End file.
